The Potter Twins Book 1
by Miskisser
Summary: Harry and Nathan Potter is twins but don't look like each other at all, and even though Nathan isn't always a person you can understand Harry still loves his brother. Read about their life when they a introduced to the Wizard World.


Okay this is my first fanfic so don't be mean.

I got my inspiration from other fanfics I have read, so I wanted to try making my own.

My fanfic doesn't follow the Harry Potter books but the movies, there will be hints from the books.

Before I start to write, I want to mention some things first: I write from Nathans POV, and it is my opinion on what I think should have been different.

* * *

Walking down Diagon Ally was a very eye catching sight, a big bear like man, and two boys who mostly looked like gnomes beside him.

The man was a high and very broad person and most of all he resembled bear so much it was almost scary, and is named Rubeus Hagrid.

The boy who walked on his right has jet-black hair, bright green eyes and a lightning bolt formed scar on his forehead and he is named Harry Potter.

The boy on his left was a blonde boy with freaky eyes, the left was the same bright green as his twin brother, but the other eye was a yellow color almost like gold, and my name is Nathan Potter.

Me, my twin brother and Hagrid had already been to the wizard bank, Gringotts, to get our money, and now we were going to buy the things we should use in school. We had already bought all the things to our lessons, our robes and wands, harry got a wand 11 inches long and made a holly with phoenix feather as core. I got a wand 13 inches long and made of sakura tree with a basilisk fang as core.

We only had to buy our books at Flourish and Blotts, and Hagrid had offered that we could go to the Magical Menagerie, to buy us a pet.

First we were going to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books, when we got in to the shop I just stared in awe, there were so many books that all the shelves were full and there was still high piles of books on the floor. I immediately over to a shelf and see what they got. Harry just puffed a laugh and walked longer in to the shop to look after the school books. I have two special powers, the first one is that I can remember everything I can detect with the 5 senses, and the second is that I can talk with animals, magical and non-magical animals.

When I was done checking and finding the books I wanted I walked up to Harry and Hagrid so we could buy our stuff.

When we got out Hagrid showed us the way so we can get a pet. When we got in to the shop I was greeted with more animals than I have ever seen in my life, it was amazing from owls to bats and even ferrets. Harry saw a beautiful snow white owl and walked over to it, while I walked a bit more and then I caught the sight of the most beautiful snake I had ever seen, it was a 33.5 inches long albino white snake with the most stunningly pretty blue eyes I had ever seen.

I walked over to him and looked him in the eyes, and then the shop owner stormed over to get me away from the snake.

"You can't get to close to that snake or it will attack you"

"I just want to see him up close"

For a second he just looked at me like I had something I my face, I knew want he was staring at, it was my eyes, they had that freaky different color. And then he said after some time staring at me "And I'm saying you can't, as I said it will attack you"

"I don't think he will, he hasn't that look in his eyes that says it will attack"

The shop owner just looked at me funny and pushed me away from the snake, and that was when Harry and Hagrid came over.

"What's going on" Hagrid asked

"I just want to have a closer look at that beautiful snake over there, but the shop owner won't let me" I explained

"Why?"

"Because he says it will attack me, but I don't think it will"

"Just go over to it, I'll keep the shop owner busy" Hagrid smiled.

I smiled and walked over to the snake, and as got to him, he started talking to me.

"_what do you want?"_

I smiled at him "I want to buy you, can I?"

It was almost like he looked at me surprised _"no one has ever understood me, and no one has ever asked of me if I wanted to come with them"_

"Well I think you are beautiful and I want you to be my friend"

He looked searching at me for a moment and then said _"alright you may be my new master, I also want to know more about you"_

"Thank you, what should I call you. What about Killua" and then I opened the cage and let it slither up my arm and in under my clothes, it was a thin snake and it lay perfectly against my arm and chest.

He thought about it for a second _"yes, that is a good name"_ he said happily.

I walked over to Harry and Hagrid, the owner complimented Harry of his choice of a pet, because he wants to buy the snow white owl he was looking at before. And when he saw what I wanted to buy he looked surprised and shocked at the same time.

"I have been wanted to sell that snake for a long time, and because I thought it would attack you like it has done to all the other buyers"

I just smiled at him and gave him the money.

* * *

The next day when we walked out from the Leaky Cauldron form staying overnight, Hagrid leaded us to King's Cross Station so we can get on the train from Platform 9 ¾ to Hogwarts. We where now standing on station, but we don't know how to come to the platform, because there isn't one called 9 ¾.

"… it is same every year, packed with muggles of curse, come on"

I heard a mother talk to her family behind me, and I quickly got a hold of Harry so we could follow the family that had just walked past us.

"They mentioned muggles, so they must be wizards as well" Harry said behind me.

I smirked "That what I thought to" and I could hear Killua snicker from under my clothes.

"To get to 9 ¾ this way" the lady said again.

I watched in awe as they one after one ran directly at a solid wall, to right before smashing into the wall, they disappeared.

Right before the last boy got ready I walked up to the mother "Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to the platform"

The mother, her daughter and the last remaining son stared at me, and again I knew they would stare at my eyes I could feel Killua stir under my clothes. Then the mother gave me the biggest smile in the world.

"How to get to the platform, don't worry, it is Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well" she said with a friendly smile on her lips "all you have got to do is walk straight at the wall, between 9 and 10, better do it in a little of a run if you are nervous"

"Good luck" the girl standing next to the mother said.

I got myself ready "Hold tight Killua" and then I ran.

* * *

Well that is for now, I can't promise to update regularly but I will try to update as fast as I can.


End file.
